Pirati Deadliest!
by WandererfromtheWest
Summary: One Piece "OC è contro l'altro, ma se questo non è più di una sintesi quindi leggere dentro. OC serve!
1. Chapter 1

**Avvertenza: La battaglia senarios effettuati in questa fiction sono effettuate dalla elite. Non cercare qualsiasi cosa che leggi qui a casa. A meno che ovviamente si può sparare fiamme, scalare pareti con poco sforzo, o siete in grado di volare. Poi con tutti i mezzi, sono in esso!**

Avvertenza: non ritengo in alcun modo, forma o forma proprio "Un pezzo" o qualsiasi altro materiale relativo a tali Anime/Manga che mi ha citato. Tuttavia, ritengo che proprio l'idea di mettere questa storia qui, come pure il tempo e lo sforzo messo in una realtà.

* * *

**CHI**

...

**ESSERE**

...

**MORTALE?**

È per questo che siamo qui per scoprirlo.

Inserisci il tuo personaggi originali in una possibilità di essere proclamato il peggior pirata in alto mare!

UN concorso di abilità e determinazione con cui solo una vera conoscenza, forza e coraggio a prevalere.

Modulo di iscrizione:

**Nome:**

**Penale Bounty** _(Nome & beli)_**:**

**Età:**

**Sesso:**

**Specie**_ (Specie per un pezzo. La creatività è apprezzato, ma vi prego di attenersi a ciò che io posso fare ricerche su. Io sto usando episodi e scansioni per riferimento; così si aiuta a bastone con ciò che posso studiare.)_**:**

**Affiliazione:**

**Battaglia tipo - primaria **_(Ex. Lottatore, vicino a combattere, a lungo raggio, mistica, ect.)_**:**

**Battaglia tipo - Secondario:**

**Aspetto:**

**Stile abbigliamento:**

**Parlando dello stile**_ (Il loro modo di parlare, cattura le frasi, e simili. Non può promettere io li uso tutti, ma aiutano.)_**:**

**Personalità:**

**Poteri/Abilità/Stile di combattimento:**

**Movimento:**

**Storia:**

**Punti forti:**

**Punti deboli:**


	2. Golem vs Drago!

**A / N**: tutti Bene, ecco il primo capitolo. Spero che lo trovi a proprio piacimento, e che i lettori futuri si prega di consultare. Ho rifatto questo capitolo, si spera prendendo tutte l'ortografia, la grammatica, e gli errori di punteggiatura. _(Tuttavia, l'ortografia sarà più che probabile essere un problema costante. Giusto per darvi un testa a testa. XD) _Indipendentemente da ciò, godere della rieditato primo capitolo di "Deadliest Pirates!" Translation to Italian done by: **Phil-0**

* * *

**Golem  
vs  
Drago**

Ci troviamo in una spaziosa camera bianca. Un paio di piattaforme e podio, della stessa lucentezza lattiginosa, giaceva davanti a noi nel centro del luogo. Dal nulla, un eco la voce attraverso il regno.

Narratore: Konnichiwa! (Buon pomeriggio!) Benvenuti alla prima rata di "**Pirati Deadliest**!" Ora dare un applauso al tuo FanFicAA ospitare!

Dietro il podio appare un'immagine, seguita da un suono leggero ronzio. Quando è stato fatto, un giovane uomo in piedi davanti a noi.

FF: Saluti a tutti, e benvenuti a "Deadliest Pirates!" * * Dà un lieve inchino Lo spettacolo in cui due contendenti entrare, ma solo uno può lasciare ... _* Sentieri off significativo *_

Pubblico: _* gasp *_ collettivo

FF: Un vincitore!

Pubblico: _* gruppo di sospiri rivissuto *_

FF: In ogni caso, le regole sono piuttosto semplici. Voi, lettori ', inviare OCS (Caratteri originali), e combattono contro gli altri contraccettivi orali in una gara di forza e abilità. Caratteri devono essere fatte per storie _'One Piece'_ solo. Non ci sono eccezioni a questa regola. Il vincitore della lotta è quello di realizzare 1 su due condizioni: Knocking i loro rispettivi avversari o l'opposizione getta la spugna. Ora, senza ulteriori indugi, si incontrano concorrenti di oggi!

Al momento giusto due porte colorate in legno di sequoia apparve, uno su ogni piattaforma, la sinistra apre per primo, con un torrente come un gradoni maschio in vista chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. L'uomo era alto a 6'3, con un linebackers difensiva costruire. Disordinato, i capelli spettinati nero giaceva sopra la testa, con fili d'inchiostro colorato avvolge i suoi occhi. Tuttavia, il riflesso della luce ha dimostrato loro di essere di colore diverso, la sinistra di essere un nero carbone, mentre la destra era un rustico marrone. Che adornano il suo fisico era una t pianura bianca e jeans blu scuro. Una giacca di pelle cotta sole, che ha tenuto la somiglianza a quelli indossati dai piloti dei bombardieri della seconda guerra mondiale, era indossato sopra il tessuto di cotone. Guardando ai suoi piedi, scarpe da trekking semplici erano legate opportunamente.

Dopo un momento di pausa, la porta a destra si apre poi pure. Un altro maschio esce guardando in tutte le direzioni, prendendo in tutte le pareti color latte con un certo interesse. Il giovane è stato un buon 1 1 / 2 piede più corto del primo. A partire da molto al di sotto, i suoi piedi sono state sigillate in un paio di scarpe semplici, con le gambe coperte di una coppia media di colore di pantaloni larghi. Poi venne la parte superiore del corpo, che era vestito in pianura t bianco, simile a quello dell'uomo sulla sinistra, ma le similitudini si fermò lì come il panno era coperto da una giacca nera di montaggio, che è stato non-abbottonato. Intorno al collo, un ciondolo piccola ancora pendeva, shinning un po 'dalle luci. Trascinando la mano sinistra attraverso brevi, serrature nero, ha continuato a controllare quel poco che c'era nella stanza.

FF: Va bene, ora con entrambi presenti, andiamo al sodo. Narratore signora, se si.

Narratore: Destra-o!

Da un compartimento invisibile è venuto un grande sistema di TV a schermo. Lo schermo era nero, ma ben presto diventato blu prima di andare bianco. Una foto del primo uomo poi sbatté le palpebre sullo schermo.

Narratore: il primo è Hiro-shu. Meglio noto come, dal suo manifesto di taglie, Hiro-shu il Golem.

_Età: 19_

_Sesso: Uomo_

_Razza: Umano_

_Affiliazione: Drifter_

_Luogo di nascita: N / A *_

Lo schermo a sbattere le palpebre, mostrando la foto del maschio più giovane questa volta.

Narratore: Il prossimo abbiamo un rookie di nome, Van Drake.

_Età: 17_

_Sesso: Uomo_

_Razza: Umano_

_Affiliazione: pirata, il Capitano_

_Nome Bounty: Dragon Boy_

Con il suo lavoro fatto, l'ampio schermo piatto è diventato nero, prima di svanire dalla vista.

FF: Ora che le presentazioni sono fatte, andiamo ready to rumble! _* Ride *_

Da destra del nostro ospite una nuova immagine comincia a materializzarsi, e con un puf * * un telecomando bianco come la seta atterrato a palmo. Al suo centro è stato un grosso pulsante rosso che sembrava brillare in tutta la sua gloria.

FF: Ok, Pronto! Insieme ... uh, Narratore signora?

Narratore: Eh? Qual è il Fan questione?

FF: Perché non dici nulla?

Narratore: Eh?

FF: Si suppone che tu dire: "Aspetta!" Sai, come quando ho scritto questo.

Narratore: Oh! Beh, in realtà non sembrava necessario ora. Molte persone già letto questo, e semplicemente non si sente come dovrebbe essere fatto di nuovo. Inoltre, dato che hai detto che ognuno dovrebbe scrivere arena zona un 'One Piece' sembra un po 'inutile introdurre il' Arena Scegli-O-Tron ', non è vero?

FF: Ah, fare un punto valido. _* Alza lo sguardo pensieroso *_ Così, ora con quella risolta, si può continuare?

Narratore: Go for it!

Hiro-shu e **Drake** dare un breve sguardo a vicenda, con il più piccolo sospiro. Entrambi i contendenti dando un pensiero finale.

'Eccoci again. / **Ciò sta andando male.'**

FF: Va bene, andiamo ad essa! _* Pressione di un tasto *_

Un lampo di luce avvolge la stanza, prima di morire fuori altrettanto velocemente. Il padrone di casa ed entrambi i combattenti sono in nessun posto essere visti.

+ In Loguetown +

Una sfera luminosa si materializza nel cielo sopra la 'città di inizio e la fine.' Un semplice ventola secondo dopo apparve, in piedi sul nulla come ha esaminato la città sottostante. Poco dopo, la voce narratori parlato.

Narratore: Wow, è in realtà scritta correttamente il nome della città questa volta. _* Ride *_

FF:_ * occhi rotoli, unendosi in * _Sì, non posso credere che ho chiamato 'Logtown' il mio primo tentativo.

Narratore: E 'stato un errore in buona fede, fanno suono simile. Però, non avrebbe fatto male a cercarlo.

FF: _* alza le spalle *_ Meh, sono stato pigro allora.

**-Van Drake; posizione: Loguetown moli-**

Una scintilla improvvisa entrò in vista appariva come Drake, con il corpo immerso in una luce fioca. E 'sbiadito però, e lui ora stava ai margini della città storica.

"Beh io sono qui, adesso?" ha chiesto ad alta voce, prendendo nel suo ambiente.

FF: Prendete una congettura.

_'Qualcuno lunatico'._ Drake pensiero, prendendo un papero in tutte le direzioni per ogni segno del suo nemico.

Narratore: _* sussurra *_ Oi, Perché l'ha chiesto? Ha giocato prima.

FF: Ho aggiunto un programma di amnesia al teletrasporti piattaforma. In questo modo c'è una possibilità meno probabile della battaglia finale diverso.

Narratore: Oh ...

FF: A proposito, dovrebbe essere questione di tempo.

Narratore: Per wha-

Uno schianto eco per le strade, e l'aria, facendo vibrare le finestre di casa molti blocchi.

Narratore: Ah, quello.

Il padrone di casa alzò gli occhi, guardando come Van macchiato il pennacchio di fumo sopra l'orizzonte.

"Perché no". diceva stringendosi nelle spalle, ma non si mosse. _'Wow, déjà vu'._ l'adolescente pensiero, ma lo scosse dalla sua mente. Galleggiante in testa, il nostro ospite fece un sorrisetto.

FF: Beh, dobbiamo andare avanti?

Narratore: Proprio dietro yah!

Ventilatore dà uno sguardo sopra la sua spalla.

Narratore: Sai cosa intendo!

FF: _* ride *_

**-Hiro-shu, l'ubicazione: Mercato-Distretto**

Macerie scricchiolò e sbriciolato come l'uomo ha cercato di spostare grandi. Di tutti i luoghi di apparire, sentiva che questo era il più ridicolo. Tuttavia, egli non è stato così sorpreso di come ci si aspetterebbe. Scrollando di dosso la sensazione strana, Hiro-shu continuato ad alzarsi. Indiscreti il suo braccio destro da tra un telaio della porta rotta e un pezzo di mattone, l'uomo poi ha tentato di spingere la trave in acciaio sul petto. In lontananza, Drake si sprint verso l'individuo abbattuto.

Un _"Stai bene?"_ potrebbe essere sentito come Hiro-shu tolto la trave, e lo spinse via.

**-Van Drake; location: Mercato-Distretto**

Occhi pieni di stupore scansionate le macerie di quello che, un tempo, avrebbe potuto essere un negozio. Rotto supporti in legno, pezzi di mura del complesso, frantumi di vetro dalle finestre e pannelli disseminati passerelle di pietra della città.

"Wow, sfortuna eh?" ha detto distrattamente. L'ispezione è stata di breve durata, però. Come ha intravisto qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio, e in un lampo rotolato fuori del modo di un pezzo in entrata di detriti. Atterraggio a pochi metri dalla sua posizione precedente, Van girò per vedere il pezzo di sbattere in mattoni nel piccolo negozio di abbigliamento dietro di lui.

"Oi! Cos'è stato per te!" L'adolescente ha gridato come gettò la sua testa verso l'autore. Ha detto l'uomo ora in piedi tutta la sua altezza, e fissando il suo avversario.

_'Ancora una volta con questo déjà vu'._

Narratore: Mi piace l'attenzione per il dettaglio questa volta.

FF: Grazie, ho pensato che potrebbe dare alla gente una sensazione di quanto stava accadendo. Sogghigna compiaciuto * *

Narratore: Decisamente meglio rispetto alla prima volta. Anche se, hai ancora bisogno di lavorare sulla tua ortografia.

FF: Oi. -_-

Giù in basso, lontano dal battibecco senza senso del nostro ospite e narratore, Drake è stato schivare senza problemi.

_'Sembra di essere in un circo finalmente dato i suoi frutti.'_ ha scherzato interiormente, come anatra e laminati. Sfuggito per una collisione con un palo di legno. Con i capelli neri che scorre con la forza del movimento, Van sbarcò con le sue scarpe battendo contro la pietra. "Il mio turno. _Ryuune!_"(龙 炎, Drago Fiamma). Rapidamente l'inalazione, l'adolescente ha scatenato un muro di fiamme di fuoco dalla sua bocca su di espirazione.

In mezzo a far salire un altro pezzo di roccia e gesso, Hiro-shu guardato avanti spalancando gli occhi a palla di fuoco velocità verso di lui. In una frazione di secondo, lui non poteva che cadere il pezzo di relitto e portando entrambe le braccia fino a coprirgli il volto, prima di essere inghiottito dalle fiamme.

Narratore: _* guarda al *_ ruggenti fiamme che era veloce.

Fan sollevato un sopracciglio, guardando in alto.

Narratore: Cosa? Sono di carattere.

L'adolescente alzò gli occhi, tornando il suo sguardo sul campo di battaglia. E 'stato un quadro perfetto della prima volta, e questo significava che tutto andava senza intoppi. Anche se, nella parte posteriore della sua mente è sembrato un po 'inutile. Dopo tutto, tutti avevano visto la battaglia prima. Con questo in mente, sospirò. _'Forse non sarà.'_ era un pensiero, però era una prospettiva molto sottile.

**- Drake & Hiro-shu, location: Quartiere Mercato -**

Drake guardò le fiamme, brucia ancora chiaro e vero, mentre ballavano in un limbo bella ma letale. Ancora una volta Van trovò sensazione come se avesse fatto prima. Qualsiasi altro momento avrebbe creduto ha vinto. Certo il ragazzo che si trovava di fronte era abbastanza forte da ostacolo oggetti di grandi dimensioni costituito da pietra forte e concreto, ma la forza non significa nulla quando si trattava di fuoco Siring che potrebbe fondere l'acciaio.

Malgrado questa conoscenza, tuttavia, non riusciva a scuotere la sensazione che un momento all'altro il suo nemico avrebbe spinto le fiamme indietro ed emergere senza una bruciatura singolo. Un attimo dopo, in quanto questo pensiero attraversò la sua mente, l'uomo che era apparentemente travolto dal torrente di fuoco ha fatto proprio questo. Braccia piegate lungo i fianchi, pugno chiuso indicando che aveva detto non incrociati arti dal loro atteggiamento difensivo precedente, si alzò come una volta imponente macchia d'olio è stata ridotta a un piccolo anello di brace dim.

"Tch ..." è stata la risposta solo l'adolescente, la sua fronte inoltrata con gli occhi socchiusi. E 'stato davvero iniziando a lui maniaco che, quello che sarebbe normalmente spinto in una frenesia incredulo, aveva fatto solo lo infastidiva. Tuttavia, egli non poteva soffermarsi su questi pensieri. Per quanto strano come erano che aveva una lotta per vincere. Anche se, se uno palla di fuoco non ha fatto nulla ma lasciare panni di questo uomo un po 'bruciacchiato, allora dubitava continua fuoco farebbe molto meglio.

Con questa realizzazione in mente ha assunto un atteggiamento nuovo, gambe lunghezza delle spalle, le braccia lungo i fianchi mentre si flette i suoi muscoli e testa in giù provocando scoppi neri per nascondere i lineamenti del viso.

Narratore: Non è sparare di nuovo?

Questa domanda è stato chiesto per l'uomo che galleggiava al di sopra della zona di guerra, tuttavia, rimase in silenzio. Gli occhi mai una volta lasciando i combattenti.

Pelle bianca rivolto al rosso scale, dita e unghie dei piedi è cresciuto in artigli neri, mentre il telaio sottile in cerca del teen gonfiarono con il muscolo. I suoi capelli sono cresciuti anche più solido e più a lungo, formando un cefalo primordiale. Con gli occhi ancora nascosto sorrideva, mostrando le zanne bianche predatori dalla sua bocca ormai tesa. In altre parole il suo corpo sembrava essere rettile in natura, e questo solo è cresciuto più vero come ha finalmente guardato al suo avversario.

Gli occhi a fessura, con uno sguardo penetrante incontrato quelle non corrispondenti dell'opposizione. Flaring narici in una bolla stesso modo Drake a guardare mentre stava alla sua altezza. L'adolescente, una volta più corto rispetto al fare Hiro-shu da un piede pieno. Van sorrise compiaciuto di se stesso in questa piccola vittoria, guardando come intimidatorio che poteva.

Dove un ragazzo piccolo, sottile, e altrimenti normale cercando sorgeva, una bestia mostruosa rosso con forza prevedibili, e artigli affilati lo ha sostituito. Di fronte al rettile, Hiro-shu era solo incuriosito a guardare il cambiamento del suo avversario. Anche se si sentiva un ping di riconoscimento dopo aver visto la creatura prima di lui, semplicemente lo scrollò di dosso. Non è mai stato uno a riflettere su cose come questa, dopo tutto.

Però, non sarebbe male essere un po 'più cauto. Era robusto, ma anche il più resistente degli oggetti avevano un punto di rottura.

"Se il fuoco non funziona", ha detto Drake, ancora una volta seccato di questa stupida sensazione di déjà vu. "Che ne dici di questo!" Lui paga, rendendo la distanza tra i due vanno da quasi sei metri a meno di 6 metri in un lampo. Polvere fluttuanti dalla pietra, e disseminato di strada era l'unica indicazione del suo movimento. Lasciando la vittima a stare solo a guardare come una macchia rossa sparì un momento, e compare praticamente in mano raggiungere il successivo. Tuttavia, quando Hiro-shu riacquistato la capacità di vedere il suo nemico, qualcosa di nuovo catturato la sua attenzione.

Che scorre dietro la lucertola color cremisi, un serpente come la coda ondeggiava. Tuttavia, il nuovo add-on è stato rapidamente messo da utilizzare come venne sbattere in midsection dell'uomo, con un grido di "_Ryuukiri!_"(龍 切り, Dragon Swipe) che lo accompagna.

L'invio di volo non era qualcosa che ci si un'esperienza troppo spesso; Hiro-shu è stato sicuramente parte di quella. Sebbene il suo viaggio di sola andata è stata di breve durata come la pietra torna soddisfatti, legno, vetro, metallo, e di un'altra dozzina di materiali che componevano la maggior parte degli edifici. Il buco nel muro era più che una prova sufficiente per la quantità di potenza era stato collocato dietro l'attacco. Van non era sicuro di quello che lo ha spinto, ma invece di colpire l'individuo ingombranti con la parte della sua coda vicino alla base di Drake ha detto istintivamente oscillato parte del corpo in un arco più ampio del normale, colpire Hiro-shu con l'area più vicino alla punta. Anche se mancava più muscoli rispetto alla superficie di base, l'arco aveva dato il doppio di calcio molto. Accoppiamento questo aumento della quantità di moto con frusta l'appendice naturale come il movimento. Non c'era dubbio sulla forza devastante esercitata.

Qualcosa lo costrinse a fare questo, per rafforzare ancora di più per il colpo di quanto pensasse necessario. Tuttavia, egli non osava ignorarlo. Il potere sembra fare il trucco, con i danni evidenti fatto per la costruzione; Van potevano solo immaginare in quale stato il suo nemico era in gran parte delle adolescenti speravo l'attacco era finito. Quella parte cadde in una profonda depressione in cui pezzi di legno e pietra sparse lontano da 'terra-zero', comunque.

Hiro-shu pugno un pezzo in più di materiale fuori la sua strada fino all'uscita. Che serie Drake off era come sembrava relativamente incolume. Anche se, da relativamente intendo lo strappo diagonale dell'uomo bianco t. Parzialmente esponendo il suo nudo muscoloso stomaco. Van avrebbe potuto giurare che vedeva la zona ha rivelato vanno dal marrone al bianco quando è venuto in vista, ma ha spinto il pensiero da parte.

L'adolescente sentiva come se gli mancava qualcosa, così tante domande rimbalzato circa l'interno del suo cranio. Anche con tutta la confusione, Drake mantenuto il suo sguardo infastidito al suo posto. Questo ragazzo è stato davvero iniziando a pisciare fuori lui, ma si sentiva ancora fiducioso. "Forse un po 'di più". si disse, sporgendosi un po '. Anche in questo caso la velocità è l'adolescente rettile gli ha fatto sparire dalla vista. Una nuvola di polvere sottile è passato da dove il ragazzo era stato solo un momento fa, come unica indicazione che era in realtà stato prima un vento soffiava randagi le particelle si sono riuniti per luoghi sconosciuti.

A differenza della volta scorsa, però, Hiro-shu si allerta, nero e marrone scansione della retina 'da destra a sinistra. Alla ricerca di un segno, qualsiasi segno di rivelare dove si trovasse aggressori. E 'venuto in una macchia rossa alla sua sinistra con un ruggito di "_Ryuukiri Whirlwind!_"suonare nel suo timpani. Questo si è rivelato abbastanza buono, perché in un unico movimento braccia forti si avvicinò a prendere il peso dell'impatto. L'aggressore non sembrava contento di blocco last minute Hiro-shu di. Anche se per qualche strana ragione Van sentito sollievo. Perché?

Riuscendo a sua difesa, Hiro-shu è stato inviato slittamento indietro. L'attrito in pietra rottamazione suole di gomma dura 'ha causato il fumo a salire. Mattoni di pietra quasi bianca ora scoperti due marchi lungo nero, finale da dove la bestia aveva colpito il suo bersaglio a cui la vittima era ora.

Narratore: Che cosa è successo?

Ancora una domanda rivolta al nostro ospite, ma era ancora in silenzio. Mentalmente giocare la scena ha appena osservato nella sua testa. L'attacco è stato geniale, a suo parere. Velocità, tempo, posizionamento, e la tecnica erano presenti durante l'assalto frazione di secondo. Quando il rettile nero dai capelli apparve a destra Hiro-shu, ha girato per ben due volte prendere una pagina del suo primo 'Ryuukiri' di colpire il bersaglio con l'area più vicino alla punta della coda. Si era fermato in punta di piede sinistro, con la destra in aria, con il ginocchio rivolta verso l'alto. Questa presa di posizione aggiunto un flusso regolare al contrario bruta come attacco, combinare tutto questo, e il nostro ospite ha stimato che una persona normale sarebbe stato, più che probabile, morti dalle loro costole di essere sbattuto contro le vertebre.

L'immagine non era un pensiero carino. Non poteva negare, tuttavia, che la mossa sarebbe stata affettiva. L'unico problema, l'avversario di Drake era in nessun posto vicino ad essere normale. Dopo essere stato inviato dalla forza tremenda, Hiro-shu le gambe avrebbe dovuto dare fuori. Avrebbe dovuto essere inviato barrelling nel negozio accanto. Entrambi i suoi avambracci 'avrebbe dovuto essere cancellata, anche se solo in frantumi. Tuttavia, non le ferite erano evidenti a chi si trova. Le maniche della giacca affumicato dal movimento, ma diverso da un paio di piccoli strappi nella pelle, Hiro-shu apparso illeso.

Fan sapevano di più però.

Van fissò, denti stretti, _'Che cosa è?'_ si chiese interiormente. Drake sentì che doveva già sapere, ma sembrava un muro per bloccare gli da queste informazioni. E 'lui aggravato, anche se era la sua prima volta con la tecnica anche lui sapeva che l'uomo non avrebbe dovuto essere in piedi. Era un frutto diavolo? No. Egli credeva più di tanto, ed era questa convinzione che lo ha reso più irritato.

Opposto della lucertola rossa, Hiro-shu stava facendo una battaglia diversa interiore. Egli era consapevole delle sue capacità. A causa di questo, di solito non si esercitano nelle lotte dal momento che di solito di fronte persone con poca forza o invocato spade e armi da fuoco di corpo contundente. Questa strategia ha funzionato senza problemi in passato. Ora però, era evidente che aveva bisogno di iniziare a combattere di nuovo o che hanno questo fine battaglia senza nemmeno un colpo di atterraggio.

Qualcos'altro era più pressante però. Per una ragione o un'altra, Hiro-shu si trovò confuso. Ha registrato l'attacco, ma sentivo qualcosa fuori. Sensazione come se qualcosa doveva succedere, ma non ha. Le sue mani aperte e chiuse riflesso, come se fossero in attesa di avere qualcosa in loro riposta. Confuso i pensieri dell'uomo furono interrotti però. Alla sensazione di movimento Hiro-shu si appoggiò allo schienale stretto schivare un altro, per gentile concessione colpo di coda di Van, al viso.

L'azione però, lo ha lasciato aperto, che la lucertola rapidamente sfruttati. Correre avanti Drake flesso il suo talento prima di inviarli in avanti. "_Ryuusogi!_"(龍 削ぎ, Shredder Dragon) gridò come gli artigli scuri, che brillavano nel sole del pomeriggio, in contatto. L'intenzione era quella di tagliare l'addome, ma questo non è accaduto. Invece, le cinque lame ricurve rottamazione lungo il muscolo tonico.

"Cosa?" ha detto a sorpresa, tendendo fino al suo fallito tentativo di ferire il suo nemico. Questo lo ha lasciato aperto, e Hiro-shu non aveva intenzione di passare in su. Sbattendo la gamba indietro nel terreno nel tentativo di comporre lui stesso, l'uomo con gli occhi non corrispondenti portato il suo pugno sinistro. Al azione, Van non si sentiva preoccupato pensando un semplice pugno non avrebbe fatto nulla. Anche se l'uomo era forte, le sue scale senza dubbio minimizzare i danni, se non lo annulla completamente. Questa linea di pensiero è stato cacciato fuori dalla finestra come lui, gli occhi spalancati, irrigidito alla vista di pugno del suo avversario chiudendo un colore marrone indossata.

Il liquido scorreva dai suoi pori, che stringe il pugno chiuso in un guscio di metallo marrone. Quando la trasformazione era completa, Hiro-shu fece volare.

"_Pugno di ferro: Fury Golem!_"gridò, quando il guanto di ferro conficcate nel budello di Drake. Questa era l'intenzione, almeno. Copia azione prima dell'uomo, Van portato gli avambracci come scudo. I risultati non erano gli stessi, purtroppo. Invece di scivolare indietro in quanto il suo assalto aveva causato, la bestia si trovò forzatamente buttato dalla sua posizione eretta. Inviati volo di ritorno diversi metri prima di atterrare sul suolo duro, rotolando come ha messo in contatto. _'Sh * T!'_ gridò nella sua testa, portando entrambi gli arti emplaned al petto.

Faceva male, ovviamente, ed era evidente al nostro ospite galleggianti che il colpo era stato doloroso.

Dopo un po ', con i suoi muscoli delle braccia ancora convulsioni, Drake si pugnali fissando l'uomo di fronte a lui. "Che cosa sei?" chiese, stringendo i denti. Le fessure nei suoi occhi di fuoco ridotto in rabbia primordiale.

_"È un uomo di ferro". _una nuova voce parlò, provocando l'adolescente di trasformare il suo sguardo feroce su Ventola. Il nostro ospite semplicemente lo fissò con una espressione vuota. Le vibrazioni riscaldato facendo nulla per intimidirlo nel minimo. "Iron?" Van interrogato, calmando un po 'come ha preso atto della reazione annoiato il ragazzo al suo temperamento.

FF: corpo _* annuisce *_ Hiro-shu ha una densità paragonabile a quella di un cubo di £ 2.000 di minerale di ferro, il che spiegherebbe perché gli parve di scrollarsi di dosso i vostri attacchi iniziali così facilmente. Oltre a mostrare come un semplice pugno potrebbe diventare un arma devastante. Come avere colpito con un ariete, no?

Drake ha permesso il peso di queste parole per affondare in E aveva senso, dopotutto. Tuttavia ...

"Così ha mangiato una-" cercò di parlare ma è stato tagliato.

FF: No. _* scuote la testa *_ A differenza di voi che hanno mangiato la Ryu-Ryu (Drago-Dragon) di frutta, ed ha guadagnato poteri di un demonio, perdona il mio francese, il ragazzone maturato la sua abilità da uno spirito, o per essere più precisi Iguko il Golem di ferro. Facendo di lui un 'vaso', o un contenitore di vita che oggi ospita più di una presenza spirituale, un essere di propria ovviamente-e Iguko.

L'adolescente guardò verso l'uomo, che per la loro conversazione era di circa, in tempo per vederlo annuire.

FF: dopo aver Iguko come la sua compagna spirituale significa che ora può racchiudere qualsiasi parte del suo corpo in ferro ... e intendo qualsiasi parte.

Il nostro ospite ha inviato uno sguardo malizioso con un sorrisetto, che è stato notato dalla sua creazione. Notevolmente dopo, Hiro-shu sembrava infastidito, guardando l'altro modo eleggere una risatina dall'uomo.

FF: Hey Avevo solo prendere in giro, ma sono sicuro che Valerie lo apprezza. _* Lontano da anatre *_ roccia in arrivo

Un forte tonfo portato l'attenzione del padrone di nuovo al ragazzo che parlava in precedenza. Egli è stato concesso alla vista del volto di Van giù nella pietra, avendo faccia in errore sulla strada.

"Siate seri!" l'adolescente urlò come ha girato fino dalla sua posizione sul terreno.

FF: Eh, mi spiace. _* Strofina posteriore della testa timidamente *_ Ad ogni modo, con questa capacità Hiro-shu può difendere contro la maggior parte gli attacchi fisici, spade, pistole, e simili sono anch'esse incluse sotto questa. Oltre ad indurire i pugni a sferrare colpi disumani. Tuttavia, è già capito che uno, giusto?

Ha ricevuto un ringhio dalla bestia.

FF: _* gocce di sudore *_ Oi, alleggerire. Passando, però, lasciare che la lotta continua! _Zoom indietro * *_

Drake non poteva fare una goccia di sudore caduta in azioni dell'uomo. _'Wierdo ...'_ era l'unico pensiero che potrebbe descrivere la persona.

_'Back to business.'_ spingendo il pensiero precedente dalla sua mente, Van girò verso l'uomo che era stato tranquillamente in piedi, e sogghignò. "Quindi sei fatto di ferro, eh?" ha chiesto, non ricevendo risposta. Non che si aspettava uno. Anche se, anche con questa informazione, fatto solo il compito di vincere molto più arduo di quanto non fosse prima. Voglio dire il ragazzo è in ferro per gridare forte! Il fuoco non ha fatto nulla, colpendolo con la forza bruta ha fatto quasi nulla in danni evidenti. Aspettare.

_'Evidente?' _l'adolescente riflettuto, sembrava che qualcosa clicca il wheeles cominciò a girare nel cranio rettili ... _'Sembrava ... ... ... ... CHE E '!'_ Non è stato infallibile, ma aveva un senso. Dopo tutto l'esercito ha parlato di come Hiro-shu 'sembrava' per scrollarsi di dosso il danno. Anche se l'uomo prima di lui potesse resistere agli attacchi più fisica, che solo significava che poteva prendere una battitura.

Se ogni riferimento si adattano a questa situazione, immaginare un alto muro di pietra. Ora l'immagine di un uomo piccolo calci. Diritto strano? Il piccolo ragazzo non sarebbe nemmeno scalfire la barriera intimidatorio, anche dopo cento anni di reapeating processo. Ora dare all'uomo un piccone, e guardare lo chizzle via la pietra. Certo che aiuta, ma non inciderebbe sulla parete, anche in repation. Tuttavia, quello che se ti ha dato il ragazzo una bomba atomica? Sì, si ottiene l'idea. Per farla semplice, pensare al vecchio detto:. "Più sono grandi The Harder They Fall" ad eccezione di sostituirla con: "The Harder They sono la forza più necessario". o somthing così.

Un nuovo fuoco bruciava nei suoi occhi come l'idea completamente formato. Questo potrebbe wor-NO! Questo avrebbe funzionato. Egli era sicuro, qualcosa di appena detto che avrebbe fatto. Un sorriso fatto la sua strada sul volto di Van, guadagnandosi una fronte risuscitato dai ajacent uomo da lui.

"So come battere." Drake ha proclamato, un determinare sguardo nei suoi occhi a fessura. Questo è stato un grande contrasto di Hiro-shu di. L'uomo non era sicuro perché, ma quelle parole ha tenuto un sacco di peso. Sembravano ... fedele a lui.

Un brivido lungo la schiena. Non che qualcuno potrebbe dire, ma è ancora accaduto.

"_Ryuune!_" Van folle la sua mossa, in modo rapido sparare una palla di fuoco ben dimensionata. La sfera che avrebbe alcun piro in soggezione navigato attraverso l'aria, facendo una linea in direzione della nave. Come si avvicinava distanza stricking, Hiro-shu appeso un pugno in avanti. Il colpo disperced le fiamme al momento dell'impatto, ma spalancò gli occhi come scaglie rosse registrati.

Narratore: Qui si tratta!

Il nostro ospite trattenne il fiato, questo è stato. Hiro-shu oscillato un altro pugno di ferro rivestito a sua assalent, ma incontrò solo aria. L'adolescente scomparsa ... almeno per il momento. "_Ryuukiri!_"tuonò come Van emerso dal suo accelerato movimento, dondolando la coda con tutto quello che aveva. _'Questo deve lavorare.'_ Non avrebbe funzionato, ancora una volta la sensazione di déjà vu è venuto su di lui. Solo che non lo confondere questa volta. Più come incoraggiandolo a continuare. _'Questo lavoro!'_ gridò nella sua mente.

Hiro-shu, solo avuto il tempo di guardare indietro, come il colore rosso è venuto sempre più stretta. Ha colpito-

...

...

...

**COSA!**

To be continued ...

FF: Ciao a tutti. Non mi aspettavo un cliffhanger, sono stati yah?

Narratore: Aspetta, cosa! Essere mantenute? Mi prendi in giro?

FF: * rotola occhi * Bene, per alzata di mano. Chi ha pensato che questo stava per finire allo stesso modo l'ultima volta? * Un folto gruppo di aumento * mani Che, davvero? oo Beh, vi sbagliate! Questa battaglia è appena iniziata, e sarà solo migliorare. Fino alla prossima volta, 'Cheerio'! : D

Narratore: HEY! Ascoltami! Questa è una lotta-_rammbles * *_

La prossima volta su "Deadliest Pirates!"

_Drake: Devi essere scherzando!_

_Narratore: Questa è una follia ..._

_FF: Si aspetta nulla di meno da me?_

_Hiro-shu: Rrrrraaaaaaagh!_

_?: Questo è il vero potere di un tutore._

La battaglia continua la prossima volta.

**Golem vs Drago - il seguito!**


End file.
